Minature golf, anyone?
by chunkeymonkey
Summary: Set after Donna and Kelso leave town...my first ever fanfic...hope you enjoy!


It was a muggy summer evening as Jackie strolled over to the Foreman house. "What a way to start off the summer," She chuckled. "Engaged!! I've finally reeled him in and he can't get away!" She thought, a triumphant smirk on her face. She stepped into the Foremans' driveway and pulled out her pink Mary Kay compact and generously applied her Bonne Bell lipsmacker in peaches n' cream. "I've gotta look good for my future hubby!" She mused. As she smacked her lips and preened for the mirror Hyde and Fez walked out the screen door. "Hey guys" she chirped. "Boy have I got some good news to tell you, but I'll wait until everyone is here. Are all still on for minature golf?"

"Yeah, I think. We're just waiting for Eric to get home." said Hyde. "Man, minature golf sucks."

"No Hyde," Fez interjected "Just be glad you have the right to shoot little white balls into huge clowns' mouths. You'd get arrested for something like that in my country!"

Hyde and Jackie looked at Fez and both rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Anyways, where is everyone else?" wondered Jackie impatiently. Just then Eric drove up in the Vista Cruiser. He slowly got out of the car and slammed the door shut so hard the windows shook. His face was pale and he looked very angry.

"What's wrong man?" asked Hyde

"So, umm yeah, get this..." said Eric "I was out driving around looking for a cliff to drive off--and wouldn't you know that Wisconsin is strangely devoid of cliffs..."

"Blah,blah, blah...cliffs. Get to the point!" snapped Jackie.

"Well I went to Donna's, ya' know, to tell her that I am basically an ass and that I love her and do want her back and...well..." He trailed off. "Look at this." He tossed a sheet of notebook paper into Hyde's hands.

"_Dear Eric_," Hyde read outloud. _"Things right now are so messed up. I am so confused. I don't know what to do. I am sorry but I need some time to think, to get away. I am going to see my mom. Love, Donna."_

"Donna's run away?" Asked Fez , slightly confused "But I thought you two were getting back together?"

"Yeah, they were, until Eric messed it up with some second choice crap." Said Hyde shaking his head, "Man, I didn't know Donna had it in her to do something like this. Sorry man"

"I know," Moaned Eric "This just...sucks!"

"Well," chimed in Jackie. "I'm soo sorry Donna ran away Eric!! I am just soo glad than me and Michael are in a stable mature relationship. I was gonna wait until Donna got here, but since she's gone I'll tell everyone now. Maybe it'll cheer everyone up!!"

"What are you talking about? Asked Eric

"Kelso proposed!!" she squealed with delight.

"He proposed... to _you? _For real??" asked Hyde incredulously.

"Yes."

"Interesting." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Then you might wanna read this, and Hyde tossed the letter at Jackie.

Jackie scanned the letter, everything she had just read, except there was a p.s. at the end. _"P.S." _Jackie read outloud . "_Kelso came with after he insisted on getting away from Jackie. Something about forcing proposals and wedding frenzy." _It took a minute for what she had just read to sink in..then her hands began to shake with rage. "What!!" she screeched "Forcing?? Frenzy?? He ran away!!"

"Ooooh." said Fez in a patronizing tone . "Jackie, in my country a proposal usually means that you want to be with the person forever, not run away from them."

"Nice." said Hyde "Good burn." and the two high-fived. "Besides Jackie, are you that surprised that Kelso split? I mean it is Kelso."

"Yeah," added Eric. " You can't force a proposal out of a guy like Kelso. It's like fencing in a wild animal..."

"A big stupid animal." said Fez

"That's it!! We are soooo over! Me and Michael are through!!" screeched Jackie stomping her foot. "OVER!!"

"Jackie's takin' away the Jackie lovin'!" said Fez, Hyde punching him on the arm.

"Yeah, well, we've all heard that before." smirked Hyde.

"I mean it. he can't just up and run away from me. It is done for good this time, I swear." said Jackie, biting her lower lip to stop it from trembling.

Suddenly the group fell into an uncharacteristic silence. Jackie stood there resolved that this time it was really, truly over. She was angry, but not as angry as she would have been had this happened a year or so ago. She was just relieved...strangely relieved. The thought unnerved her. Did this mean that she really didn't care that much about Kelso anymore? That, oh my god, she could have been engaged to...and _married_ to someone she didn't love?? The thoughts swirled in her head like a tornado. It was too much to take.

_"Somebody say something."_ she thought.

Eric stood there, hands shoved deep in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heals. _"How could Donna leave_?" he thought furiously. He thought about how much he loved Donna and wanted to be with her, and that it would be ok being Donna's second choice if it meant being with her. God, he missed her. He wanted to hold her again, touch her flame colored hair...kiss her. He thought about how long it would take to get to California. He was thinking too much. His head hurt.

_"Somebody say something_" he thought.

Hyde stood a few steps back from the group watching everyone nervously fidgit in silence. "Poor Eric." He thought "What a bummer Donna split. And Jackie...I'm glad she is finally loosing Kelso for good. I hope she really means it. Man, she deserves better. Someone who won't hurt her, take her for granted. Someone who won't take her crap either. Someone who...someone like..." His thoughts drifted to a moonlit night ages ago and a soft kiss. A kiss that was like none other he had ever had, and the taste of peaches n' cream that lingered on his lips. "_What am I thinking ??"_ he thought, and quickly snapped out of his reverie.

_"Somebody say something."_ He thought urgently.

"Are we gonna go mini-golfing or not, whores? Fez is bored??"

"Aaaah...thanks Fez" the three said in unison. And with that the foursome piled into the Vista Cruiser and went to drown their sorrows in a game of minature golf. It was their right.


End file.
